Typically, an electrical box is used to enclose, support and contain electrical devices and wiring in a convenient manner. The electrical box protects the electrical devices and wiring contained therein. A cover plate is typically provided to protect the wiring and electrical devices and associated electrical devices to militate against accidental electrocution of a user. The electrical box is typically connected to and supported by a wall stud or ceiling joist or other structural component of a building.
In some instances, the electrical box is connected to the wall joist of a thermally insulated wall such as the exterior wall of a building, for example. The thermally insulated wall is adapted to militate against heat transfer. However, when the electrical box is disposed within the insulated wall, the electrical box displaces or compresses the insulating material which reduces the insulating properties of the wall at the location of the electrical box. The thermal insulating properties of the materials typically employed to form an electrical box such as metal, fiber glass reinforced polyester, or polyvinyl chloride, for example, are less than the thermal insulating properties of the insulation typically disposed within the wall. Accordingly, the typical electrical box creates a location of increased heat transfer through the wall causing additional energy to be consumed to maintain a desired temperature in the interior of the building.
It would be desirable to produce an electrical box having insulating properties effective to militate against heat transfer through the electrical box.